Rutania
Rutania, officially known as the Commonwealth of Rutania, is a federal semi-presidential republic located along the western coast of Artania. Bordered by five nations, it is located south of Aloria, west of Dundorf and Ikradon, northwest of Luthori, and north of Beluzia. With a population of 99,624,328, it is the twelfth most populous nation on Artania, and the twenty-fourth most populous in Terra, as well as the fortieth largest nation by area. Although during its history it has had brief conflicts with neighbors and the short periods of time where fascism has been established, the country has for most of its 1,500 year history been a modern market based republican democracy. Its economy is well known for financial services and high tech industry, specifically biotechnology, while the alcoholic beverage industry is world renowned and among its chief exports. Rutania also boasts a strong military, particularly its Navy which is recognized as one of the most advanced in the world. =History= Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was created as the Federated States of Rutania in 2030, and for the first two centuries of its history Rutania, which subsequently became a Commonwealth, exerted great influence on Terra and was a beacon of international co-operation, trade, and prosperity. Throughout this period Rutania was a republican democracy electing a President who was variously styled with a Parliament or Assemby elected by popular suffrage on a proportional representation basis. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and the Monarchy transformed into Federal Republic, as the Rutanian Social Democratic Party - Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new Government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from this to this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. In 2877, Prime Minister Noel Wright Parker (LDP) and newly elected Head of State, Jack English (DPR) proposed an amendment to the constitution, removing the Office of President and replacing it with the Office of Prime Minister, elected by popular vote. Jack English became the new Prime Minister. The Senate was renamed as the Parliament. In 2958 the Commonwealth of Rutania was declared a hereditary monarchy lead by the monarchs belonging to the House of Vandermark. The monarchy lasted until it was abolished by Partidul Socialist Juclandia in the 3030s. From 3067 until 3085, Rutania was split into two politcal entities; known as Rutania and Juclandia. From then on, Rutania was known as the "Republic of Rutania" until the Commonwealth was reestablished in 3097. The restoration would not be complete until the mid 3160s when the country reverted back to the traditional flag, motto, and city names. =Geography= Located on the west coast of Artania, Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north, Dundorf and Ikradon to the east, Luthori to the southeast, Beluzia to the south and the Verranderlijke Ocean to the west. Topography The geographic landscape of Rutania is highly diverse and can be divided into five regions from north to south: Black Rock Mountains, Meinzar Valley, Flatlands, Tidewater and Artani Plateau. *'Black Rock Mountains': These are a physiographic province of the Great Alpa Range, with the highest points in the country, the tallest being Mount Sheppard at 11,403 feet (3,475 m). The name of the range comes from its physical makeup; being composed of mostly dark colored igneous rocks such as gabbro and basalt with some metamorphic rocks like granite. Iron, bauxite and uranium deposits have been found here primarily in the northeastern part of the mountain range. *'Meinzar Valley': This lies to the south and west of the mountain range and features a hilly landscape covered with trees. The coarse soil makes agriculture all but impossible in the region. Coal is primarily found in the northern part of the region while the abundance of trees provides and opportunity for logging. The Lahm River begins in this region and its tributaries flow southeast into it, while one of it's tributaries flows into Lake Meinzar. *'Flatlands': This region stretches from Ardinia down to the southeastern part of Delvar. The landscape is primarily flat with a few hills such as the Western Highlands in eastern Ardinia. The flat land and fine soil is great for farming and other agricultural ventures. The soil is especially pefect for raising barley in Delvar, the alcoholic capital of Rutania. Rivers in this region flow west into either the Verranderlijke Ocean or the Orange River. *'Tidewater': Located in mostly the western portion of Khodor, it includes the delta of the Orange River as it flows into the ocean, hence the region's name. Most of the region is marshland and wetlands, which includes the Orange River Basin, the largest wetland and swamp in the country as well as the lowest point (8 ft. below sea level). Vanderburg is located in this region and sections of the city, vary in elevation at or below sea level to a depth of 3 feet. As a result, a network of mostly earthen and a few man-made levees can be found in this region. *'Artani Plateau': TBW Mountains Rivers and Lakes Climate The climate of Rutania is mostly temperate with slight variations due to elevation. Seasonal extremes vary from average lows of 24 °F in January to average highs of 85 °F in July while an average annual precipitation of 42.7 inches can be expected with higher amounts in the coastal regions, particularly during summer. The interaction of these elements with the countries's topography creates a distinct microclimates in the Black Rock Mountains, which can average close to 58 inches of snow a year and the Artani Platue which can see heavy fog along the coast, especially during the fall months when the water tends to be cooler and a marine layer forms. Rutania has an annual average of 90–125 days of thunderstorm activity, with an average of seven tornadoes annually, most S2 or lower on the Satoshi scale. Tropical cyclones are possible, but the steering currents and the cool water temperatures (usually in the mid to low 60s during hurricane season), causes Rutania usually escape impact. However, there have been 7 instances where tropical cyclones have made landfall in the country. In all instances, the combination of warmer water and a change in weather patterns made it possible for Rutania to be impacted, the last coming in 3331. The strongest and deadliest tropical cyclone occurred in 3302 when a low end category 1 hurricane struck southern Khodor, killing 18 and causing billions of Rutas in damage after it left parts of Vanderburg flooded. =Politics and Government= The Commonwealth of Rutania is one of Terra's oldest countries. It is a federal republic and a representative democracy. The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances. Under the Rutanian federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government of government: federal, provincial and local. The local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. The government is composed of three branches: *'Executive': The President of Rutania is the head of state and the commander-in-chief of the military. The Prime Minister of Rutania is the head of government and presides over the Cabinet. The 12-member Cabinet aids the Executive Branch by administering and enforcing federal laws and policies. *'Legislative': The Parliament of Rutania is a unicameral legislature that makes law, declares war, ratifies treaties, controls the purse and impeaches sitting members of the government. *'Judicial': The Supreme Court of Rutania and lower federal courts, whose judges are nominated and approved by the parties within the Parliament, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The Parliament has 555 voting members, each representing a congressional district for a four-year term. Seats are apportioned among the provinces by population. The President serves a four-year term and is not subject to any term limit. The president may not serve in any other position in government while serving in the position; the same goes for the Prime Minister. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of Rutania, has five members, who serve for life. Parties and Ideology The country has operated under a multi-party system for most of its history; there have been several exceptions of course. For elective offices at most levels, most parties choose their candidates internally. The exception being the UPR which operates provincial-administered primary elections to choose their party nominees for subsequent general elections. Rutania tends to be left-of-center on social issues but right-of-center on fiscal matters. Early elections in 3653 saw Matthew Thaxton of the UP elected President. Since 3643, he has been the 173rd and current President. The elections also saw the UP retain their title as the largest party in the Parliament. In the 143rd Session of Parliament, the current governing coalition is comprised of 286 seats to the opposition's 269, thus ensuring a constitutional majority is not achieved. =Administrative Divisions= Rutania is a country made up of 5 Provinces. Each province is headed by a Governor elected every four years along with a unicameral legislature that handle issues prescribed to local governments and a provincial Supreme Court that deals with judicial issues pertaining to local laws and issues. =Foreign Relations and Military= Rutania has exercised economic, political, and military influence in Terra throughout most of it's history. The country has strong ties with Dorvik, Luthori, Lodamun, Hulstria and Beluzia and works closely with nations on economic and trade deals. Most of the deals signed between are often economic, cultural and diplomatic in nature, with the goal of fostering a creating closer relationship. Some deals even include a provision for mutual defense. Rutania belongs to the Artanian Union, Group of 13 (G13) and Artanian Economic Council. In the past, it was been apart of defunct super national organizations such as the League of Terran Nations. Rutania also belongs to many treaties including the Law of the Sea, Terran Olympics and Terran World Cup. Political scientists and foreign policy analysts have labeled Rutania as a "regional power" given the country's influence across Artania and more recently, North Artania. Rutania has a medium sized, but very advanced military and is known for focusing most of its funding on naval and aerial capabilities. The military is divided into four branches: Army, Navy, Air Force and Strategic Command. The president holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and works with the military leaders, the Minister of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. As of 3615, there are a total of 1,163,946 military personnel with 665,112 personnel on active duty. Military service is voluntary and conscription may occur in wartime. =Economy= Rutania is a post-industrialized nation with a capitalist, mixed economy largely fueled by a highly-skilled technology and financial sector as well as a small, but long standing agrarian sector. There are two stock exchanges in the Port Nelson Stock Exchange (PNSE) and the Commonwealth Mercantile Exchange (COMEX). The amount of capital has accrued in Rutania, and the Ruta is one of the best trading currencies on exchange due to its stability and worth and is considered to be a reserve currency. Rutania's 15% corporation tax is the 5th lowest in Artania. Prior to it's increase, the 0% rate led to economic growth in the nation. =Demography= Rutania has a very diverse population with a total of six ethnic groups whose history and origin can be traced all throughout Terra. White Rutanian's are the largest racial group with Rutanians, Dundorfian Rutanians and Duntrekker Rutanians constitute three of the country's four largest ancestry groups. Rutanians are the direct descendants of Dundorfains, which trace their past back to Dundorf. Gao-Showa Rutanians are the country's second largest racial group; the two largest ethnic groups are Kunihito and Kyo. Many of the Kunihito have come from Beluzia with a small, but waning influx of Kyo from Dovani. Black Rutanians are the nation's third largest racial group; a majority of them are Black Alorian and trace their history back to when they used to be slaves in Aloria. The rest of the population consists of other races and ethnic groups whose numbers are small compared to the other 3 main groups. About 52% of Rutanians live in urban areas (including suburbs); almost half of those people reside in cities with populations over 50,000. In 3489, 20 incorporated places had populations over 100,000 with eleven cites having more than 1 million residents. Six cities have between 5 and 10 million residents and two global cities having over 10 million (Vanderburg and Mirigodon). There are nine metropolitan areas with populations greater than 1 million with the fastest-growing metro areas, being in the southern and eastern part of the country. Top 10 Largest Cities Languages The official language of Rutania is Luthorian, almost 98% of the population speaks it as a first language. Religion Rutania is largely secular in nature with the majority of the population stating in census forms that they hold no religious affiliations, making Rutania one of Terra's few majority atheist nations. However of the religions, Hosianism is the most prevalent and Rutania also has a significant Yeudism minority. Comparatively there are few very followers of Queranzariah and only the major cities will have a Mosque. Jienism is the main religions among the Gao-Showa Rutanians. The Jien League of Rutania uses a mix of Neo-Jienism and Platonian philosophy as a basis for their platform. The Neo-Jienism faith is the most numerous in Delvar. In addition to these religions, there are some unusual belief systems have arisen in the more remote areas of the country. The brewers and publicans of Delvar fostered the spread of a unique religion, the Church of Drunken Fighting. In this religion, also known as Alcoholism, beer and liquor flow freely and the main purpose is to legalise alcohol. This religion prospered in the 21st - 24th century, but had relatively few adherents by the 25th. By the 2440's, only a few cultural remnants of the former Church remained, such as the monastic garb worn by bartenders, and the gilded signs above pub doors proclaiming each one to be a "Temple of Holy Brew". =Culture= Rutania is one of the most multicultural nations in Artani due to it's strategic location (bordered by 5 countries) and numerous ethnicities that make up the nation. Rutanians are known for their warm hospitality and friendly demeanor. Due to the many ethnicities, Rutania has numerous holidays and festivals. Rutania's national animal is the Dragon and it's national sport is Baseball. =Infrastructure and Transportation= Rutania has some of the most up to date infrastructure in Artania thanks largely to government and private investment during the last 200 years. Many schools and hospitals are up to date in terms of technology however, there are still places where they lack current technology and up to date buildings such as the rural areas of Bozarland and Kragusrov provinces. An ever growing concern is the lack of investment towards fixing the aging system of Rutania's water pipes, electrical grid and the levees that surround Vanderburg. These activities are largely left to the provinces, despite calls from many for the government to step in and fix the problem. Transportation Personal transportation is dominated by automobiles, which operate on a network of close to 2 million roads, including the Inter-Regional Highway Network. As Terra's 8th largest automobile market, Rutania has a high rate of per-capita vehicle ownership, with 170 vehicles per 1,000 Rutania's. About 45% of personal vehicles are cars, SUVs, or vans. The average Rutanian adult spends 30 minutes driving every day, traveling an average of 28 miles. Mass transit accounts for 12% of work trips, ranking close to the bottom when compared to other Artanian nations. While the transport of goods by rail is extensive, relatively few people use rail to travel, despite the 280% increase in ridership after the rails were privatized in the late 3180s. Commuter rail is seldom used with lines being found in mostly urban areas. Despite that, heavy rail has seen ridership explode in the last 75 years with the construction of subway systems in 3 of the 5 largest cities in the country. Other forms of mass transit such as light rail and bus rapid transit were introduced into cities and paid for by the government during the early 3600s. The Mirigodon Metro is both the most used and largest mass transit system in the country. The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned, meaning there is no flag carrier, although Commonwealth Airways, the largest and oldest airline in the country is often seen as fulfilling that role. In addition to Commonwealth Airways, there are 3 other airlines that operate in Rutania: Dragon Skyways, Pioneer Airlines and Air Rutania, the only low-cost carrier in the country. Rutania once had upwards of 10 airlines, but privatization, high landing fees and over-saturation of the market whittled that number down to 4. Like the airlines, most airports are also privately owned and all major cities and some towns have airports. There are a total of five international airports in Rutania, located in the cities of Vanderburg (2), Bozarburg, Port Seaborg and Mirigodon.